The Ancient Huntsman
by Baldor Omnuiik
Summary: He had lived five lives long ago: The Black Gate Ranger, the Gravewalker, the Bright Lord, the Dark Ranger and finally, the Nazgûl. He was freed but only for a time. He became a legend in a new world... M for violence, gore and sexual content. No ships as of yet
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Life:

* * *

Talion was walking through the Undying Lands, finally free. Free of his servitude to Sauron. Free of his past five lives. He was a Ranger of the Black Gate for Gondor for his living years. Then he became the Gravewalker when Celebrimbor fused to him. Then when the Bright Ring was made he became the Bright Lord and led a huge army of Orcs, Uruk-hai and Olag-hai against the Dark Lord himself. Then with the betrayal of Celebrimbor and his defeat at Sauron's hands, Talion defied death once again and became the Dark Ranger, who had held back the forces of darkness for decades before Isildur's Ring took hold of him and he became one of the Nine Ringwraiths - the Nazgûl. And then... After decades of war, darkness gave way to light.

Death came. Death to Sauron. Death to his dominion. And true death to Talion, who finally walked out of darkness and found freedom.

But as he walked, he was approached by a mysterious figure. He looked like a young man, an Easternling, with his narrow eyes and angled face. But he was glowing and most of his figure was obscured by light. "Talion of the Black Gate. Bright Lord. The Dark Ranger."

Talion stopped and looked at the being. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure smiled. "I am known as Oum. I come at the behest of your gods, the Valar. They said I can take a champion and bring him to my world. I wish to make you a savior of my world."

Talion was hesitant. "Why me?"

"Because you don't belong here. You are a fighter."

"I'm tired of fighting causes I never chose."

"Will you choose this one?" Oum asked softly. Talion stopped. Not in a long time had he been offered a choice. He then said, "I have no weapons."

"I can help with that." Oum waved an ethereal hand and Talion was clad in a different version of his old Dark Ranger Armor, now silver and blue. He had his old weapons Urfael, Acharn, Azkâr and Aeglos and a new version of the Bright Ring, with the original markings but with a glowing blue crystal on the top, on his left index finger. He felt a new version of his Wraith take a more pure form, silver-blue in color.

He blinked his eyes and his eyes, once blue, changed. One was silver in color and the other was a dark orange. He felt some of the veins around his left eye darken.

He then looked at Oum and said, "So. What do I have to do?"

* * *

 _Have you heard the legend of the Ancient Huntsman?_

 _It was at the most trying time of our race. We were surrounded by darkness and Grimm. We were in danger of extinction. We had no weapons to fight back._

 _Then, a man, dressed in silver and blue armor with strange weapons came and gave us the gifts that ensured our survival: The Eyes and Dust. He taught our ancestors how to use Dust and gave the Eyes to certain bloodlines, granting them the power to defend us before we could fight the Grimm back with Dust._

 _He fought with us. The world's first and arguably best battlefield commander. He led the charge and defended our race. He helped us achieve victory._

 _And then... He vanished. He had done his part. We were safe and thanks to him, we could expand and build. So he vanished. But it is said that he would return at times that we needed him the most. He was the First. He was the Legendary._

 _He was - and is - the Ancient Huntsman._

* * *

"And so, legend says that the Ancient Huntsman will come again when we need him the most. And there have been reports of a man that looked like him saving battles that seemed hopeless," Taiyang said to his daughters, Yang and Ruby, as they listened to the Myth of the Ancient Huntsman. "And there is a prophecy that when things are at their darkest, he will return and help deliver us from absolute destruction of civilization."

Yang was falling asleep but Ruby seemed excited. "Daddy! When will the Ancient Huntsman return?" she asked as her father tucked Yang in and kisses her head softly.

"That's the thing. No one knows," Taiyang said thoughtfully. "But if the prophecy is true, he will return in full. Now sleep, Ruby." As he tucked Ruby in, Ruby asked, "Daddy? Can I become as strong as the Ancient Huntsman one day?"

"One day, my dear. But not today. Good night, Ruby." He kisses her softly and she fell asleep soundly.

Taiyang walked outside his house and saw Qrow standing there. "Any word on Raven? Or Summer?" he asked. When Qrow shook his head, Taiyang sighed. "We could really use some more help."

"Like the Ancient Huntsman?" Qrow asked mockingly. He had always been skeptical of the existence of such a being. But Taiyang knew he did exist. And there was some truth to it all.

"He does exist. The fact that you don't believe isn't my problem. But he does."

"He's a MYTH! If he existed, why hasn't he come out yet?!" Qrow roared at his brother-in-law. "Face it. He was just a story."

"That's what many believed," said a voice in the darkness. "But they always changed their tune when they saw me." And the Ancient Huntsman came out of the shadows, arms crossed and a pissed look on his face, his eyes narrowed. "So. You wanted to see me. Now which one is the brother of the woman who tried to steal my ring?"

* * *

So. The Prologue is done. Tell me what you guys think. I think the nod to Monty Oum was a good way to recognize him. But tell me what you think!

EVER

BO


	2. Yang and Talion

Holy shit, I did not expect such an overflow of reviews and shit! This is more than when The One She Fears came out alone! Now enough talk!

We! Bring! Fanfiction!

* * *

Many Years Later in Vale City...

* * *

The hooded man walked through the darkness of night to Junior's Club, walking past the bouncers with little regard to them and sitting at the counter as the music pounded. He had always hated the music of this world, especially recently.

Junior walked over to the man and said, "Welcome. What will you have?"

"Whiskey. On the rocks. Strongest you got." The man put a chip down and Junior poured scotch whiskey on the rocks before sliding it to the man, who caught it and lifted it up to his lips.

A beautiful blonde bombshell was sitting nearby, a Strawberry Sunrise in her hand. She had never seen anyone like the new guy before and especially the armor and weapons he had. The set looked ancient and weathered. Her name was Yang Xiao Long, known as the Yellow Dragon, and she listened to the conversation that Junior and the newcomer were having.

"So," Junior said to the newcomer, "You new to Vale City?"

"It's been a long time. Haven't been here in a while," the man replied, sipping his drink.

"You from Minstral?" Junior inquired.

The man shook his head after pushing his hood back and his face was exposed. He had long black hair and a black beard, clean and trimmed. One eye was silver in color while the other was a dark orange, with dark veins around it. He was handsome, despite his strange eye. "I come from the Badlands," he said after taking another sip.

"You lived in the Badlands?" Junior asked, amazed.

"For most of my life, yes."

Yang took much more interest to the newcomer than before. Her mother was in the Badlands and this guy might have the best lead as of yet. She walked sensually to him and sat down next to him, catching his attention. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear. You were in the Badlands?" She leaned forward, giving the man a glorious view of her considerable cleavage.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow at the obvious ploy, but nodded all the same. "That I was."

"Did you run into a woman in the Badlands? Her name is Raven." Yang let her legs part a bit, her tight shorts showing a bit of camel toe. She knew how to get information out of guys and the occasional girl, although she didn't want her little sister Ruby to use the same tactics.

"Raven? Yes I know Raven. She's tried to defeat me and steal a precious item of mine," the man said as he thought back to his encounter with Raven...

* * *

Her warriors lay around her, utterly defeated by the Ancient Huntsman as he held his sword in one hand, a glowing silver-blue hammer in the hand that had his ring on it. The ring's crystal and markings glowed blue in the darkness. Raven looked at him as he cocked his head. "I'll ask you one more time! Give me that ring!" she screeched, her anger masking the terror in her voice.

"Your false bravado cannot hide the fear in your eyes, girl," the Ancient Huntsman said. "But I do have a question. Why do you want my ring?"

"With that ring I can defeat Salem! The power it will give me—"

"Will corrupt your body, mind and soul to the point of no return. You will become less than a Faunus. You will become a Wraith, enslaved to the power of the ring. This ring answers to its master and only its master." The Ancient Huntsman smiled. "Me."

Raven had heard enough as she screamed, running at him with her blade ready to strike.

What followed was being hit by the hammer and frozen in place before a flurry of strikes hit her. The hammer was used again to strike her out of the ice before he knelt in front of her and proceeded to do a flurry of punches on her, his Wraith speed speeding the process up before he grabbed her face and went into her mind, seeing Taiyang, her brother Qrow... and her daughter Yang.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your daughter?" The Ancient Huntsman asked before Raven knocked him off and quickly ran, making a portal to escape quickly. But before she could go in, her leg was frozen in place. She looked around and there was the Ancient Huntsman with a glowing bow in his hands, aimed at her head now. "Go. Because the next time we meet, I won't be so merciful." He shot her again with a Mighty Shot and when she awoke, he was gone.

She screamed and cried, feeling the burning of his ring on her face as she looked at herself and saw a small mark where his ring had contacted with her face. Permanently scarred and shamed by the Ancient Huntsman, she collapsed and cried at her misfortune.

* * *

"... Sir?"

The man was snapped out of his stupor as Yang got his attention back. "Yes, sorry. You asked me something?"

"Yeah. You defeated my mother? How?" Yang asked, curious.

"That's what happens when you try to take on the Ancient Huntsman."

The whole club went quiet. Everyone knew the legends of the Ancient Huntsman. Yang stared then started laughing. "Right. And I'm the Spring Maiden. Look, the Ancient Huntsman is a myth. Nothing more than superstition. And although you look a lot different, I know you're not him."

"Suit yourself. I never did like the title anyway. Just call me Talion." He smiled softly at the blonde beauty.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She shook his hand and then both of them took a sip of their drinks.

"... So... Raven is your mother?" Talion asked as Yang sighed and began explaining her story to the strange man known as Talion once again.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done! I was invigorated by all the positive feedback I got from the first part that I had to continue! Look forward to the next part!

EVER

BO


End file.
